


Incandescent

by katynicolegrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, God I’ve had too much NyQuil for this to be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katynicolegrace/pseuds/katynicolegrace
Summary: Eleanor Bates was never quite one for pomp and circumstance, least of all her own. When a government agency she can’t bring herself to trust gets ahold of her, Elle has to force herself to play nice with several other outcasts, while coming to terms with who, or what, she is.





	Incandescent

“How is she?” Agent Maria Hill asked without looking up from the profile written up of the woman in the box before them.   
Phil, on the other hand, was watching their new catch carefully, with his arms crossed. Agent Phil Coulson had long suspected that people such as she existed, but he wasn’t proven correct until very recently. Having finally incapacitated one after so long was victory enough to put him in a better mood for the rest of the day. He smiled, just a gentle quirk of his lips.  
“She’s reacting exactly as we foresaw. I’d probably be the same way if I’d been manipulated by a demigod and forced to level an entire building with people in it,” he said, before shoving his hands in his pockets casually.  
As if on cue, the stranger looked up from her place on the cot. Her hands were limp in her lap, hopelessly contemplating her fate. Coulson felt a slight pang of pity for her. After a moment, she fell back into her previous position, this time with her hands in her head.  
“She probably never anticipated anyone catching up with her,” Hill noted from Coulson’s left; the woman then flipped the dossier right side up and mirrored Coulson’s look of intrigue as she too observed their addition.  
Demigods, hulks, and now super people? What a day it was already.  
“You think she’ll cave?” Hill said after a quiet moment. Her eyes flickered to where her partner stood, noting the amused flicker of his mouth.  
“Where else does she have to go?” he asked, before he turned to the sliding glass door to speak to their guest one more time


End file.
